Butterfly kisses
by salotwilighter1
Summary: Isabella Swan es diagnosticada con cáncer pulmonar y siente que su vida se derrumba. Pasa por cirugías, tratamientos con radiación y quimioterapias. ¿Que sucede si eso no funciona? Ella se da por vencida, pero Edward, su novio, la ayudará a ponerse de pie y hacerle frente a esta enfermedad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es mía y prohibo la copia parcial y/o completa de la misma. **

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**Es muy triste que unas simples palabras te hagan sentir como si tu vida se desmoronara ante tus ojos - salotwilighter1**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Isabella tosió una vez más y suspiró con cansancio, antes de levantarse de la cama.

—¡Bella! ¡Ya está servido el desayuno!

—¡Ya voy a mamá!

Se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, cepilló sus dientes y mientras iba bajando las escaleras, se peinó.

—Buenos días.

—¿Como dormiste cielo?—Preguntó su padre, apartando las vista del periódico y posándola en su hija.

—Bien—Mintió un poco, ya que en la noche, su tos la había despertado. Parece que se está engripando.

Comenzaron a desayunar en familia, cuando un bocinazo los interrumpió.

—Ya llegó Edward—Bella se puso de pie, mientras tomaba una tostada—Adiós, que tengan lindo día.

—Adiós Bella—Se despidieron sus padres al mismo tiempo.

La castaña tomó su mochila y salió comiéndose la tostada, para luego subirse al auto de su novio y saludarlo con un beso.

—Hola amor—Dijo Edward, poniendo en marcha el auto.

—Hola Eddie.

—Sabes que odio que me llamen así.

—¿Que tiene de malo?

—Es muy..._Gay_.

Y los dos se rieron de lo absurda que era esa conversación.

—¿Como dormiste esta noche?—Preguntó Edward con toda la intención. Bella ya le había dicho un par de veces sobre sus molestias en la noche. Como lo eran la dificultad para respirar y la tos seca.

—No muy bien—Confesó.

—¿No pensaste en ir a un médico? ¿Ya hablaste con tus padres sobre esto?

—No... Ed... No quiero preocuparlos. Seguramente no es nada.

—Pero también podría ser algo—Replicó—No pierdes nada con consultar un medico. Podríamos preguntarle a mi padre.

—No Edward—Dijo firmemente—No es nada. Estaré incubando un resfriado.

—Si tu dices...

Suspiró resignado, sabiendo que es prácticamente imposible discutir con ella.

—Oye...—Comenzó Bella—Te noto el cabello diferente... Con más brillo.

—Cambié el Shampoo. El otro me lo secaba mucho. Este es muy bueno. Es el mismo que utiliza Alice, pero para hombre—Guiñó un ojos en su dirección.

—¿Desde cuándo cuidas de esa manera tu cabello?—Cuestionó divertida.

—Desde que dijiste lo genial que se me ve después del sexo—Le sonrió con picardía y Bella se rió a carcajada limpia.

—Tu cabello siempre se ve genial.—Llevó una mano a la cabeza de su novio y acomodó uno de sus rebeldes mechones—Definitivamente lo amo.

—¿Ves? Lo amas. Una razón mas para cuidarlo.

—Si, es verdad, lo amo, pero amo más a su dueño.

—Se que ese chico también te ama.

.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, Edward se estacionó en el lugar de siempre y allí ya se encontraban todos sus amigos.

Alice es su hermana menor. Ella tiene 16 años mientra que él 17. Jasper, mejor amigo de Edward y compañero de escuela es novio de la pequeña Cullen. Tiene una hermana gemela, Rosalie, que es novia de Emmett Brandon. Todos tienen 17, menos Alice. Eso es lo que odia porque dice que cuando todos sus amigos y novio se gradúen, ella tendrá que soportar un año entero de instituto sola.

—Y ahí llega la pareja más cursi del mundo—Anunció Emmett cuando Edward y Bella llegaron a su lado.

—¿Diciendo estupideces desde temprano Emm?—Cuestionó Edward rodeando los hombros de su novia con un brazo.

—No lo pueden negar, ustedes empalagan con tanta miel que sueltan.

—Bueno, ya—Interrumpió Alice, la cual siempre es llevada a la escuela por Jasper—Tenemos que entrar a clases.

Cada uno se dirigió a su correspondiente clase, pero cuando Bella llegó a su salón, le dijeron que el profesor había faltado con parte médico, así que tenían hora libre.

—Hola Bella—Kate se acercó hacia su amiga.

—Hola.

—Una pregunta ¿Hiciste la tarea de Matemática?

—Si, aunque para mi gusto fue muy difícil.

—Si, a mi también se me complicó un poco hacerla—Hizo una mueca—Seguramente el novio de la profesora Chasse terminó con ella y se desquitó con nosotros.

—Eso es lo más probable—Rió.

—Ey ¿Y cómo van tu y Edward?

Al ver que todos los alumnos estaban saliendo del salón, ellas los imitaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el patio de la escuela. Por suerte Chicago cuenta con unos hermosos paisajes y ahora presentaba un sol espectacular.

—Excelente—Respondió—Creo que estamos cada día mas enamorados el uno del otro.

—¿Piensas que Edward es el indicado? ¿Con él compartirías tu vida?

—¿Sabes? Toda mi vida me la pasé imaginando un futuro perfecto. Casada, con hijos, un marido ejemplar. Era una niña. Pero luego conocí a Edward y decidí vivir el hoy y dejar que el destino me sorprenda.

—Me encanta tu manera particular de pensar.

—No es una manera particular de pensar, solo digo algo obvio. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar el día de mañana. Así que solo me dedico a vivir el presente.

Continuaron hablando de otras cosas, como las demás tareas que tenían que entregar, el examen de biología para el cual estaban estudiando y todas esas cosas, cuando escucharon que el timbre sonaba, anunciando su próxima clase.

Y así hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

—Ey Bella—Dijo Emmett, quien había compartido esa ultima clase con la susodicha—Te juego una carrera.

Y Bella, sin decir ni si ni no, comenzó a correr.

—¡Ey! ¡Tramposa!

Emmett la comenzó a seguir y estuvieron corriendo, como hacían siempre, ya era una costumbre para ellos. Pero ese día algo diferente pasó. A metros antes de llegar a la cafetería, Bella se detuvo abrúptamente, ya que le costaba demasiado respirar.

Emmett siguió corriendo, pensando que Bella solo estaba bromeando, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que no.

—Bella ¿Estas bien?

Se acercó a ella y vio que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Si...—Suspiró como pudo—Estoy...—Tosió...—Estoy bien.

—¿Segura?—Cuestionó.

—Si, muy segura, me agité como cualquier persona engripada, eso es todo—Trató de tranquilizarlo.

—De acuerdo.

Caminaron esos pocos metros que los separaba de la cafetería y luego se dirigieron a buscar su almuerzo, para luego ir hacia su meza, donde estaban todos sus amigos.

—Que raro que no vinieron todos sudorosos—Dijo Alice mirándolos—Siempre juegan una carrera de su salón hacia aquí.

—Si, hoy no tuvimos ganas—Mintió Bella, logrando que Emmett se confunda ¿Por que no decía nada? Edward se percató de la expresión de su amigo, así que mentalmente se dijo que luego hablaría con Bella.

.

Cuando las clases terminaron, cada pareja se subió a su auto y partieron rumbo a su casa, excepto Edward y Bella, que se quedaron estacionados.

—Listo, ya estamos solos ¿Que pasó antes del almuerzo? No me creo ese cuento de que no tuvieron ganas de hacer la carrera Emmett y tú. Los conozco muy bien y se que nunca dirían que no a una competencia, sin importar lo estúpida que sea.

Bella miró a su novio, preguntándose cual va a ser el día que aprenda a mentirle o que Edward deje de conocerla tan bien.

—De verdad, es lunes y no tenemos ganas de nada. Solo eso.

—Bella...—Gruñó Edward frustrado—Dime la verdad ¿Es que a caso no confías en mi?

—Si, pero, no pasó nada importante.

—"Nada importante"—Repitió—Osea que algo pasó.

—Bueno—Rodó los ojos resignada—Estábamos corriendo y me agité, así que nos detuvimos y seguimos caminando.

—¿Te agitaste? ¿Tú? ¿Pero si nunca lo haces? Y casi siempre eres la que gana ¿Segura que estás bien?

—Si Edward, no es na...—Pero antes de que pueda terminar la oración, tosió, tapándose la boca y después, sintió un sabor horrible en la dicho lugar.

—¿Bella?—Se giró hacia su novio cuando sintió su nombre y el rostro de Edward se desfiguró—¡Oh Dios!—Miró la boca de su novia y ahí había... Sangre. Tomó la mano con la que ese había cubierto la boca al toser y ahí tenía mas sangre.

—¿Que diablos...?—Exclamó Bella consternada.

—Esto ya es suficiente—Edward encendió el auto y rechinando las ruedas, salió del aparcamiento con rumbo al hospital.

—No, por favor, no me lleves al hospital—Suplicó Bella, sabiendo lo que haría su novio—No quiero preocupar a mis padres.

—¡Tosiste con sangre Bella!—Exclamó Edward apretando el volante con ambas manos—Esto es algo de que preocuparse.

No le dio lugar a réplica, así que Bella, por primera vez, hizo caso a alguien. Dejó que Edward la llevara al hospital, mientras miles de miedos la invadían.

—Llama a tus padres y diles que nos retrasaremos un poco, que nos metimos en el comité del baile o algo así—Dijo Edward sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

Bella tomó su celular y llamó a su padre, quien atendió en el segundo tono.

_—¿Hola?_

—Hola papá, soy Bella. Te llamaba para decirte que que con Edward llegaremos un poco tarde porque ayudaremos a un profesor con algunos trabajos—Mintió, ya que era imposible que faltando seis meses para el baile estuvieran haciendo los preparativos, pero parecía que Edward en ese momento no estaba pensando con racionalidad—¿Podrías avisarle a la madre de Edward, por favor?

—Claro cielo, pero por favor, no lleguen muy tarde.

_—Descuida papá, adiós._

Y colgó.

—Llegamos—Anunció Edward estacionándose.

Se bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada.

—Le diremos que venimos a ver a mi padre, porque no nos atenderán sin turno.

Bella se tensó al saber que sería Carlisle, el padre de Edward, quien los atendería. Él le diría a sus padres sobre su visita al hospital y los preocuparía para nada.

—Hola Carmen—Saludó Edward a la recepcionista, de unos cuarenta años.

—Hola Edward—Contestó sorprendida de ver a uno de los hijos del doctor Cullen—¿Y esta linda chica?

—Es mi novia—Respondió—Isabella Swan, Bella, te presento a Carmen Denali, recepcionista del hospital y amiga de mis padres.

—Es un placer.

—El placer es mío, cariño—Le sonrió dulcemente—¿Y que los trae por aquí?

—Mi padre se olvidó su celular en casa y vinimos a traérselo. Ya sabes como es mamá.

—Si—Rió—Vayan, está en su despacho.

—Okay.

Se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Carlisle, cuando Bella habló.

—Edward, tu padre es Oncólogo ¿Que es lo único que va a poder decirme? Que estoy engripada. Eso ya lo se.

—Mi padre, como buen doctor, tiene que tener un saber general, por lo tanto va a saber diagnosticarte bien—Replicó.

Golpearon la puerta y cuando escucharon un "pase", entraron, sorprendiendo a Carlisle.

—Bella, Edward ¿Que hacen aquí?—Carlisle dejó los papeles que estaba leyendo para prestarle atención a los jóvenes.

—Quería que un doctor revisara a Bella. Últimamente ha tenido tenido síntomas muy raros en ella.

—Solamente me estoy engripando—Interrumpió Bella rodando los ojos.

—Tu nunca te engripaste—Espetó Edward.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo—Replicó ella.

—Bueno, basta—Carlisle los interrumpió—¿Que síntomas tuvo?

—Mucha tos seca—Comenzó a enumerar Edward—Se agita fácilmente. El otro día que estuvimos en el parque, pude percibir como un leve silbido en su respiración—Carlisle asentía mientras escuchaba atentamente a su hijo—Hoy en el auto, comenzó a toser de nuevo, pero esta vez con sangre—Carlisle se giró rápidamente hacia Bella y miró nuevamente a su hijo.

—¿Algo más?—Cuestionó al ver que Edward se había callado.

—No que yo sepa—El cobrizo miró Bella y esta última se encogió de hombros.

—Bella ¿Haz tenido dolor en el tórax?—Preguntó Carlisle, utilizando su tono formal. La aludida negó con la cabeza—¿Ronquera? ¿Hinchazón en el cuello? ¿La cara? ¿Nada?

—E-el otro día me miré al espejo y noté mi rostro un poco hinchado—Confesó mordiendo su labio inferior.

Carlisle pasó una mano por su rostro mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

—Voy a necesitar hablar con Charlie.

—¿Que? ¿Por que?—Cuestionó Edward entre confundido y preocupado—¿Que tiene Bella?

—Ella es menor de edad, no puedo darle cierta información si no están sus padres presentes.

—Pues dímelo a mi.

—No eres pariente cercano.

—Papá, no evitarías responderme si no fuera grave ¿Que le sucede a mi novia?

—Edward, no puedo decírtelo—Dijo Carlisle—En eso estoy atado de manos ¿Quieres saber? Tráeme a Charlie y Renne para poder hablar con ellos, luego, está en Bella contártelo. Ademas, no puedo decirte lo que tiene, por ahora solamente es una sospecha.

—De acuerdo, llámalos—Demandó Edward—No me quedaré tranquilo hasta que no sepa que es lo que tiene.

Carlisle miró a Bella, buscando su permiso, pero la encontró con la vista gacha, así que solo suspiró y tomó el teléfono.

_—¿Hola?_

—Hola Charlie, soy Carlisle.

_—Ahh, hola Carlisle ¿Que sucede?_

—Llamaba para decirte que aquí están Edward y Bella.

_—¿Que pasó? ¿Edward? ¿Bella? ¿Ellos están bien?_

—Si, no les pasó nada, pero necesito que vengas y que también la traigas a Renne.

_—¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo?_

—Por favor... Solo vengan.

_—De acuerdo._

Y colgó.

—Solo nos queda esperar—Dijo Carlisle sentándose en su escritorio—Pónganse cómodos.

Edward y Bella se ubicaron en el sofá de tres cuerpos que tenía. Él abrazó a Bella mientras el miedo lo invadía por completo ¿Qué tiene? Es lo único que se pregunta. Su padre estaba preocupado. De eso no había duda ¿Pero por qué?

Veinte minutos después, el intercomunicador de mi padre sonó y era Carmen, anunciando la llegada de Charlie y Renne.

—Hazlos pasar—Le ordenó.

Segundos después, los Sres. Swan se adentraban al despacho con una cara repleta de preocupación.

—¿Que sucedió?—Cuestionó Renne.

—Edward, Bella ¿Nos pueden dejar solos, por favor?—Pidió Carlisle.

—No—Se opuso la castaña—Van a hablar sobre mi, creo que merezco estar aquí.

—Si tus padres están de acuerdo...

—Deja que se quede—Aceptó Renne.

—De acuerdo, tomen asiento.

Renne y Charlie se ubicaron en las sillas que hay frente al escritorio de Carlisle y Edward y Bella se quedaron de pie a un costado.

—Los chicos vinieron aquí porque Edward estaba preocupado, ya que Bella estuvo teniendo algunos síntomas muy poco comunes en ella. No quiero alarmarlos...—Comenzó un poco tenso—Pero los síntomas que me dijeron Edward y Bella que ella tuvo son los mismo que tiene un enfermo de cáncer pulmonar.

—¿¡Que!?—Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Como que cáncer?—Cuestionó Charlie exaltado—Pero... Pero... Eso... ¡Es imposible!

—De hecho, no tanto. Pero, solo son suposiciones—Trató de tranquilizarlos, aunque ni él lo estaba.

Por otro lado, Edward y Bella se habían quedado estáticos en sus lugares. No podían creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

—Tenemos que hacerle unas radiografías de los pulmones y también una resonancia magnética, para ver si encontramos algún tumor.

—Tengo cáncer—Murmuró Bella al borde de las lágrimas y Edward la acercó mas a él, tratando de reconfortarla con un abrazo.

—Son solo suposiciones—Corrigió Carlisle—Creo que mañana mismo tendríamos que empezar con los exámenes, solo para estar seguros.

—No podemos esperar hasta mañana—Replicó Edward—Háganle los estudios hoy.

—No es tan simple. Tengo que hacer una cita para el estudio en un día y horario específico.

—¡Por Dios Carlisle!—Exclamó Edward sorprendiendo a todos—No puedes decirnos que Bella posiblemente tenga cáncer y luego que tenemos que esperar un día para poder confirmarlo.

—Edward...—Trató de interrumpirlo su padre, pero el cobrizo fue mas rápido.

—No, haz algo. Tu eres una persona muy influyente en este hospital. Muévete, soborna, no lo se, pero no nos hagas esperar un día entero cuando lo que está en juego es la salud de mi novia.

Al ver la desesperación en el rostro de su hijo, solo fue capaz de decir:

—Veré que puedo hacer.

Treinta minutos después, Bella se encontraba con una bata azul puesta, apunto de realizarse la resonancia.

—Recuéstate aquí querida—Pidió amablemente una doctora, indicándole la maquina que mostraría que es lo que tiene Bella.

En la parte de afuera, donde se encontraban todas las computadoras y demás cosas, estaban Carlisle y otro doctor, llamado Aro Vulturi.

—De acuerdo, comencemos—Anunció el Dr. Vulturi.

.

Minutos después, Charlie, Renne, Bella y Edward se encontraban en el despacho de Carlisle, esperándolo a él, pero principalmente a los resultados.

—¿Están preparados?—Todos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon la voz de Carlisle, ya que estaban tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos, que no lo sintieron entrar.

—¿Encontraron algo? ¿O ella está bien?—Cuestionó Renne con esperanza.

Carlisle no respondió, en su lugar sacó los resultados de la resonancia y se los mostró a los Sres. Swan. Señaló un pequeño sector mas oscuro en el pulmón derecho y dijo:

—Lamentablemente sí. Encontramos un tumor. Necesitamos hacer una biopsia para saber si es de células cancerígenas.

—¡No!—Exclamó Renne lastimosamente, abrazándose a Charlie—Mi bebé, ella... ella no puede... Es decir... ¿Cáncer?—Sollozó.

—Pero...—Charlie carraspeó tratando de tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta—Pero... Ella va a estar bien ¿No?

—Primero necesitamos saber si lo que ella tiene es un tumor benigno o maligno... Luego...—Dirigió una mirada a Edward y Bella, para que su corazón se estruje. El la tenía abraza, mientras ambos soltaban lágrimas silenciosas—Luego se verá. Voy necesitar que me firmen algunas autorizaciones... Ya saben... Para poder hacerle la cirugía. Consiste en hacerle una pequeña incisión con una aguja, que entrará por entre las costillas y extraeremos un poco de tejido y...

—Si, lo que sea—Lo interrumpió Charlie, confiando ciegamente en él. Carlisle le tendió unos papeles al Sr. Swan y este último los firmó casi con la histeria recorriendo sus venas.

—A las siete es la biopsia. Por ahora, Bella es paciente del Dr. Vulturi y dependiendo de los resultados, se ve si el caso pasa a mis manos.

—De acuerdo, gracias Carlisle.

—Es mi deber Charlie—El Dr. Cullen se puso de pie—Los dejaré solos, para que puedan hablar. Edward, vamos.

El aludido le dio un beso en los labios a su novia, antes de retirarse.

—Mi niña—Renne se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Bella para estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos y llorar juntas.

.

—Cuenta del diez hacia atrás—Le dijo el Dr. Vulturi a Bella, mientras un anestesiólogo le inyectaba la anestesia—Antes de llegar al siete te quedaras dormida.

—10...—Comenzó susurrando—... 9...—Continuó casi sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su al rededor...—Och...—Y para ella todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Holaaaaa :D Yo acá, subiendo el primer capitulo de una historia nueva :D Espero que sea bienvenida :D Pueden dejarme sus opiniones en los Reviews :D**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia si es mía y prohíbo la copia parcial y/o completa de la misma.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**Quizás un abrazo no resuelva nada, pero a veces es muy necesario**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

_La mayoría de las formas de cáncer de pulmón se origina en las células de los pulmones; sin embargo, el cáncer puede también propagarse al pulmón desde otras partes del organismo. O pasar de un pulmón a otro órgano. El cáncer pulmonar es el más frecuente, sin importar de que sexo sea la persona y lo más importante, es la causa más frecuente de muerte causada por cáncer tanto en varones como en mujeres. Las probabilidades de vida, son muy bajas._ **(*)**

Edward no pudo seguir leyendo. Lo intentó, pero por cada palabra que leía, era un puñal que se clavaba en su corazón. Se estremeció con el solo hecho de poner "Cáncer pulmonar" en el buscador de Google.

Sí. La biopsia confirmó lo que tanto temían. Bella tiene cáncer en el pulmón derecho. En el mismo instante en el que el Dr. Vulturi dijo eso, Bella inmediatamente pasó a ser paciente de Carlisle. El mejor oncólogo del país... O eso es lo que decían en los medios.

Por ahora, los únicos que lo sabían eran Bella, sus padres, Carlisle y él. Isabella no quiso decirle a nadie, pero sabe que ya va a llegar el momento.

_Tock Tock Tock._

Alguien tocó a su puerta y sabía que era su padre.

—Adelante—Dijo con voz monocorde, cerrando la _notebooke_ de golpe.

—Hola hijo—Saludó Carlisle entrando a la habitación.

—¿Por que papá?—Los ojos de Edward se humedecieron—¿Por que la vida es tan injusta? Bella es una buena chica, de buena calificaciones. Nunca le dio problemas a sus padres. Siempre que podía, ayudaba a los demás... E-ella... Ella...—El llanto comenzó a dificultarle el habla, así que Carlisle se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro—Ella es mi novia... Era... ES...—Se corrigió—La chica que más amo en el mundo y siento que en un suspiro la puedo perder.

—Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que eso no suceda. Ahora tienes que ser fuerte, recuerda que mañana Bella tiene una cirugía.—El rubio se frotó el cuello tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión que le produjo toda la conmoción del día. Pero con un simple masaje no bastará.

Eso era cierto. Debido a que el tumor era muy grande, Carlisle decidió empezar con una reducción del mismo y luego intentarían con un poco de radiación.

—Todavía estoy esperando que me de el visto bueno para contarle a nuestros amigos sobre esto. Es muy testaruda, no quiere ni que Alice ni mamá se enteren—Suspiró Edward sin comprender.

—Pues tendremos que respetar su decisión.—Repuso su padre con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—Esta noche tendría que haberme quedado con ella—Se lamentó acongojado.—No tendría que haberle hecho caso y volver a casa.

—Hiciste bien, mañana tienes un examen y a ella le harán la cirugía a las 7:00 a.m.

—Pero yo tendría que estar en la sala de espera con sus padres. Escuchar en ese mismo instante en como salió, si hubo complicaciones...

—Edward, mira, haremos esto. Tú ve al colegio, toma el examen tranquilo y cuando termine la cirugía, prometo que te paso a buscar a la escuela y te llevo al hospital para que la puedas ver ¿Te parece?

—Sí—Aceptó Edward rápidamente.

—De acuerdo, descansa, porque mañana va a ser un día duro.

.

Cuando Edward se levantó, lo hizo sin verdaderas ganas. En realidad, le hubiera gustado mucho estar con su novia. Ese es un momento muy importante, pero todos quieren que tome ese maldito examen.

—Te noto muy nerviosos cielo—Señaló Esme tomando su café y Edward se tensó—Tranquilo, te irá bien en el examen.

El cobrizo tuvo ganas de reír. Ella no sabe la verdadera razón por la cual estaba tan nervioso.

—Tengo que irme, adiós mamá.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su madre para besarle la mejilla. Cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, Esme habló nuevamente:

—¡Deséale suerte a Bella!

Se detuvo abruptamente y tragó el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

—D-de acuerdo.

Si supiera cuanta suerte necesita ella.

Cuando llegó al instituto y se bajó del auto sin Bella, atrajo las extrañadas miradas de sus amigos.

—¿Y Bella?—Preguntó Emmett.

—Está engripada.—Respondió escuetamente.

—Oh, con razón...—Asintió, recordando como se había agitado cuando hicieron la carrera.

—Bien, entremos, no podemos llegar tarde ese examen—Habló Jasper.

.

Renne y Charlie se tomaron de las manos, antes de que la espera comience. Bella ya fue ingresada a la sala de cirugías y lo único que queda es rezar para que todo salga bien.

.

Edward recibió la hoja del examen y se la quedó mirando. Parecía concentrado en eso, pero en realidad estaba pensando en su novia.

.

—¿Estamos listos Dr. Cullen?—Preguntó una de las enfermeras a Carlisle.

—Sí, comencemos.

.

—De acuerdo chicos—Dijo el profesor mirando su reloj—Tienen para terminar el examen sesenta minutos empezando... Ya.

.

Y así es como cada uno tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Carlisle tenía que ser fuerte, era él quien estaba realizando la intervención.

Renne y Charlie se encontraban en la sala de espera, abrazados.

Y Edward, intentando realizar el examen.

Todos habían entregado y Edward todavía seguía con la hoja frente a él. Se encontraba realizando el último ejercicio.

—Edward... ¿Te falta mucho?—Preguntó el profesor amablemente, al ver que su mejor alumno se demoraba en entregar. El cobrizo levantó rápidamente la cabeza para mirarlo.

—No.. Yo.. Ya casi termino—Se apresuró a responder.

Faltaban exactamente dos minutos para entregar cuando Edward finalizó. Tomó su mochila y con la mirada ausente se acercó al escritorio del profesor para dejarle la hoja. Cuando se disponía a salir del salón, la voz del hombre lo detuvo.

—Te noto algo perturbado—Señaló—¿Estás bien Edward?

—Si profesor, está todo bien.

Y no quería que le siguiera preguntando, así que rápidamente salió del salón. Allí en la puerta, lo esperaban todos sus amigos.

—¿Por que te demoraste?—Le preguntó Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

—No dormí bien anoche y me costaba concentrarme, eso es todo.

Se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda en la pared, cuando llegó el director, junto con Carlisle.

—Chicos, el profesor de química no pudo venir, así que tienen hora libre—Anunció—Señor Cullen—Se dirigió hacia Edward, que se puso de pie rápidamente y colgó la mochila en su hombro—Su padre vino a retirarlo, puede irse cuando guste.

—Gracias director—Edward asintió en su dirección y luego caminó hacia su padre, bajo las curiosas miradas de Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie—Adiós chicos, nos vemos luego—Se despidió—¿Vamos papá?—Preguntó ansioso.

—Si Ed...

—Esperen—Los detuvo Rosalie—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada importante—Repuso Edward—Tengo que ir a un control medico de rutina, ya sabes.

—¿Seguro?—Cuestionó Emmett.

—Si, adiós... Vamos papá—Lo apresuró comenzando a caminar con su padre pisándole los talones.

—¿Como salió todo?—Le preguntó Edward una vez ya dentro del auto.

—Edward...

—Sin vueltas, por favor.

Carlisle lo miró de reojo y suspiró sonoramente.

—La cirugía se complicó.

El cobrizo se giró para mirar a su padre con pánico.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como que se complicó!?—El rostro de Edward se puso pálido y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

—Nono, Ed, tranquilo, Ahora Bella está bien.

El joven Cullen sintió como el alma le volvía al cuerpo y suspiró, soltando todo el aire que sin darse cuenta, había retenido.

—Pudiste haber empezado por ahí—Reprochó.

—Tienes razón, perdón. Cuando lleguemos lo más probable es que siga bajo los efectos de la anestesia, pero no tardará en despertar. Luego solo podrán entrar de a uno.

Hicieron el resto del recorrido en silencio. Ninguno estaba de ánimos para soltar palabra alguna.

Cuando llegaron, Edward fue el primero en bajarse del auto y comenzar a caminar con dirección a la puerta del hospital.

—¡Ed...!—Escuchó que su padre lo llamaba, así que suspirando resignado se tuvo que detener. —Si quieres entrar tienes que tranquilizarte—Le advirtió—Recuerda que Bella no está pasando por su mejor momento. Te entiendo Edward, sufres. Estamos hablando de tu novia, pero entiéndela tú a ella.

—La entiendo—Replicó—Y como la entiendo, se que es lo que quiere y necesita. En este momento me necesita a mí porque nadie más que yo sabe que con solo un abrazo ella se siente contenida.

Edward sabe que su tono fue muy duro, pero sinceramente no le importó. Ahora, lo único que está en su cabeza es la imagen de Bella.

—Vamos—Repuso Carlisle comenzando a caminar.

Charlie y Renne se encontraban abrazando a su hija que ya había despertado, cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta.

—Ed...—Susurró Bella mientras sus ojos volvían a humedecerse. Parece que todo lo que lloró cuando llegaron sus padres no fue suficiente porque bastó con ver las tristes orbes de Edward para volver a quebrarse.

El cobrizo no lo dudó ni un segundo. Se acercó a su novia y la estrechó ente sus brazos como pudo, ya que ella se encontraba recostada.

—Dejémoslos solos—Le pidió Carlisle amablemente a los Srs. Swan y lentamente, fueron abandonaron la habitación.

Bella se corrió, dejando en la camilla un espacio para que Edward pueda recostarse con ella, cosa que hizo. La rodeó con sus brazos y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él.

—Gracias por no decir nada—Dijo Bella sinceramente, rompiendo el silencio—Me di cuenta que odio cuando dicen: "Lo siento mucho, cielo"

—Siempre creí que un abrazo expresa más que las palabras.

—Tengo miedo Edward—Susurró Bella abrazándose aún más a su novio.

Tiene 17 años y siente que está cerca de la muerte. Todos sus planes a futuro se derrumban lentamente ante sus ojos.

—Tengo tanto miedo—Sollozó—¿Que pasa si muero? He oído de muchas personas enfermas de cáncer y al final mueren.

—Pero también hay quienes sobreviven—Dijo Edward acariciando la espalada de Bella—No hay que bajar los brazos amor. Esta batalla recién empieza y vamos a dar todo de nosotros para vencer, pero si tú te rindes, no podremos hacer nada. Prométeme que seguirás batallando hasta el final.

—No quiero morir...

—Entonces hazme caso—Edward hizo que Bella lo mirara a los ojos y entonces continuó—Promételo, Bella.

—Lo prometo—Susurró llorando—Lucharé hasta que ya no me queden fuerzas.

—Cuando ya no te queden fuerzas...—Comenzó Edward acariciando la mejilla de su novia—Ahí estaré yo para darte las mías.

Y la estrechó aún más en sus brazos, sin llegar a lastimarla.

Allí Bella se sintió protegida, amada... Como si todo fuera a terminar bien.

* * *

**(*): Pequeño párrafo que pude redactar con información sacada de internet. **

**Holaas, ya se que el capítulo es muy corto, pero me pareció perfecto así como está. Estuve leyendo comentarios y una lectora me recomendó la idea de buscar una Beta. Lo consideré, pero luego me puse a pensar que hay muchas veces en las cuales yo me demoro demasiado en actualizar y si sumamos eso al tiempo que necesita la beta no terminaría nuca más la historia, así que solo me puedo comprometer a leer los capis con atención para tratar de no tener muchos errores :)**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**


End file.
